


A Double Date

by youmeanlike4eva



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmeanlike4eva/pseuds/youmeanlike4eva
Summary: Daniel thinks he's Formula One's greatest ever matchmakers. After getting Lando and Carlos together, he moved onto the pair of Alex and George.Of course he set his sights on a slightly harder challenge.Nico Hulkenberg and Kevin Magnussen.Will it end in tears or will they really suck each others balls?
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	A Double Date

"I'm setting them up Max. I've had enough of all their stupid sexual tension. They clearly want to fuck each other but they are too busy hiding behind their freaking egos."  
"You really think this will end well? I don't think it'll finish with one of them sucking the other ones balls, honey."  
"Thats exactly how it's going to end. They won't be able to get enough of each other by the end of the night."  
"If it goes bad, I'm running to hide from them. I'm not getting in the way of the tornado that's about to hit when this goes down."  
"Max, when have I failed to get a pair of drivers in bed with each other knowing full well that's what they want?"  
"Well... Uh..."  
"Exactly there is. I have a hundred percent record. I got this."  
"If you say so."

Daniel wasn't wrong, he'd already sorted out Lando and Carlos. Alex and George also, they were the harder pair out of the two with them being friends for so long. Neither wanted to be the one to ruin their special bond. 

*Later that night*

Nico was already at the restaurant waiting for what he thought was just Max and Daniel. He wasn't exactly looking forward to being a third wheel with their love fest that he'd have to sit with. Oh boy, he couldn't wait. They'd feed each other, kiss each others faces off. Forget he was even there. Maybe he should have just stayed in his hotel room. He would have been fine there. No overly soppy kisses, longing looks over the table. One of them dropping something on the floor, having to go under the table and then waiting for the grip on the table to-. No Nico, don't go there. That's not something you particularly want to see, or hear. After a few minutes, his phone buzzed. Hopefully it'd be Daniel cancelling the meal so he could go back to the hotel. 

If only he were to be so lucky. 

Be there in five. Order whatever drink you want. It's on Max and I.

That seems fair. Hed have to deal with all their "couple goals" shit as soon as they arrived. He might aswell get a decent drink, get drunk on their card. Well some, he wouldn't go that far and make them broke. 

**With Kevin**

Just dress smart casual and meet us. That's all Kevin got from the Aussie and Dutch man. It was strange to get such a message from the pair. It's not like they were the greatest of friends, he didn't originally have their number. Must have been Romain. It would have been nice to have some kind of warning. 

He'd just have to see what awaited him when he got there. Of course Kevin knew of Daniel and Max's relationship, I mean who didn't? They weren't exactly shy from throwing their affection around. Kevin had longed for such a relationship, to feel so free and so loved and have that someone to call your own. 

Maybe one day but it wouldn't happen today. If only he was so lucky. 

He finally arrived at the restaurant, not even sure why he had come at all being completely honest with himself. Why make himself sit and watch the love he was so jealous of? 

"Table with Ricciardo and Verstappen?"  
"Oh yes sir. Seems like the other guest to the table is already here. Allow me to show you to the table."

Other guest? Just one? Didn't Daniel say he and Max were coming? Perhaps one was ill but they didn't want to stand him up? Possibly. 

"Thanks." He kept looking down until he got to the table.  
"Just here sir. Any drinks?"

He recognised the blonde that was already sat at the table. The rather tall one to his small stature. 

Well, things just took a turn for the worse. 

"Nico?" Nico looked up to see his rival.   
"Kevin? What are you doing here?"  
"Got invited."  
"Looks like we'll need two straight vodkas then."  
"Yeah..."  
"I'll leave you boys to it then. I'll be back with those drinks." The waitress quickly made herself scarce, sensing the tension between them. 

"Why's they invite you then? Didn't think you got on with anyone on the grid."  
"They said they wanted to start changing that... So... I turned up..."  
"Great..." Kevin could only look into his lap. Checking the time, he was hoping and praying the time would pass faster so Max and Daniel would arrive that bit sooner. There was this, how can we say, this thing between them since a well known phrase was said not so long ago. Of course it had drawn a wedge between them. Causing friction constantly. 

"Suck my balls honey."

It was strange, if Kevin was being completely honest with himself, he wouldn't mind if Nico actually did the deed. He had always had a thing for Nico but as soon as he said those fateful words, Nico never took notice of him. Looked past him. If only he'd look right in front of him. Just once. 

Maybe he longed to love Nico and for Nico to love him like Max and Daniel loved one another?

"So, been up to much?"   
"Why do you care about what I'm up to? We pretty much hate each other. Why give a shit now?"   
"I... I don't hate you. I really don't. I think you're a really cool guy. We've had laughs before right?"   
"Years ago."  
"Why did it all have to change? I know I keep myself to myself a lot. I don't make friends easy or have many because of it. I know I said that thing..."   
"Suck my balls honey... I figured it was just because of me interrupting your interview."   
"I didn't mean for it to go so far. I was mad in the moment. I'm sorry."   
"I'm sorry too. For dragging it all out. You know maybe we could be frie-" 

Naturally just as things were moving in the right direction, they had to be interrupted now by those two. 

"Max look! They haven't killed each other yet. Five minutes alone and they have commited murder. Well done guys." 

Kevin just looked down into his lap. Now he just wanted to run out of here, never come back. Hide away from everyone. All sorts of emotions started building up inside him. He hated Max and Daniel for bringing him into this. Hated them for making him start feeling the butterflies in his chest with Nico being around. 

To a point he was glad he came out, he had sorted things out with the German but it now had unlocked the feelings he had tried to hide for so long. Knowing that most likely he wouldn't ever be able to act upon them. 

Without him realising, Nico had crouched next to him and gently placed a hand on his own. It was only then Kevin jumped a little. 

"Kev? You okay? You were shaking a little." Nico asked so gently. Carefully, approaching with caution.   
"We are third and fourth wheeling here and they are taking the piss out of us. Just because we've had a few issues in the past..."   
"Do we have any issues now?"   
"No... We apologised to each other."  
"How about we make this a double date? But we are the better date because its us. There's so much more to you than what meets the eye immediately. I'd like to meet the real Kevin more if you'll let me?"   
"You really want to?"   
"Of course. Especially if it leads me to." He paused and winked. "To suck your balls honey."

Daniel choked on the water that was already set on the table for him. Clearly not expecting that. Should he really be surprised though? 

"Double Date it is then. Can we move to one of those booths so I can cuddle you?"   
"Of course darling." Kevin smiled sweetly as he stood with Nico, immediately seeking out Nicos warmth. "Oh, you two can come over there aswell if you want."  
"Nico?" Kevin whispered.   
"Hmm?"   
"Are you just playing them or is this for real?"   
"Can I show you which one?" Kevin nodded and Nico cupped his cheeks gently and placed a sweet loving kiss on Kevin's lips.   
"Real." Kevin smiled and he kissed back. 

Maybe this dinner wasn't such a bad idea to go to after all. 

"See, told you Max. I'm F1's resident match maker. I'm awesome."  
"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart."


End file.
